Patent document 1 discloses a vehicle equipped with air-cooled fuel cells. This technology uses the wind to which the vehicle is subjected during running to cool the fuel cells. Additionally, a separate pressure source such as a ventilating fan is prepared to cool the fuel cells. The vehicle speed is measured. When the vehicle speed is a low speed, the ventilating fan is actuated to cool the fuel cells. When an outside temperature is high, the ventilating fan is also actuated to cool the fuel cells.